Friendship is Magic, Chaos is Power
by JRol
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow wind up in Equestria and must work together with the Elements of Harmony to find a way back home. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: sarcasm Yeah, I own everything in this here story. Because I'm TOTALLY both Hasbro and Sega. /sarcasm**

* * *

><p>Friendship is Magic, Chaos is Power<br>Prologue

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Twilight! Humans are real! They watch us, and I can see them!" a pink Earth pony said to her unicorn friend. "Is that so?" Twilight Sparkle replied. "Then tell me, Pinkie Pie, what they think of us." "Well, for one thing," Pinkie said, "They seem to think we aren't real, like characters in a TV show." "They clearly aren't the smartest creatures," Rarity, a white unicorn friend of theirs, chimed in. Pinkie was about to object, when she started to shake all over her body. "Her Pinkie Sense is acting up!" noted Rainbow Dash. "And it's a real d-d-d-d-doozy!" Pinkie said. "What is it this time?" "St-strangers are c-c-coming to Equestria! And they're n-n-n-not ponies!"<p>

* * *

><p>A fierce battle was raging in the skies above Angel Island. A glowing blue hedgehog with large quills was fighting a team of four: Two hedgehogs, a fox and an echidna, all transformed with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. "What the hell IS this thing?" an exasperated Super Shadow cried, his Chaos Spear technique having repeatedly failed to connect with its target. "It's a mystery." Super Sonic replied. "Hey, that gives me an idea! We should call this thing Nazo!" "Sonic, be serious!" Super Knuckles growled. "If we let this mindless beast escape, it could attack anywhere on the planet! Station Square, Central City, Knothole…" "Even Christmas Island," Super Tails interjected. The mention of Sonic's birthplace didn't leave him unaffected. "I won't let that happen. Guys! Let's try that maneuver I suggested." "You mean the one where I-" "Tails! We don't have time to explain it to the readers! JUST DO IT!" Sonic screamed. Tails shot an energy blast at Knuckles, who redirected it at Nazo with a powerful haymaker. Nazo sidestepped the blast- leaving him open to the combined attack from Sonic and Shadow that followed. Nazo was left dazed. "Now's our chance! Let's warp him into the sun!" Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles focused their power and shouted in unison, "CHAOS CONTROL!"<p>

Something went wrong. Perhaps Nazo did something to warp the Chaos Control. Whatever the case was, a bright light enveloped them all, and they disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p>"That's odd. I'm getting readings indicating spatial distortion at four points over Equestria."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. This is where the story REALLY begins. Stay tuned, read and review, etc.<strong>


	2. Act 1: Sonic

**A/N: Throughout the story, I'll be inserting small references to Sonic's past adventures. See if you can spot them all!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in this story. NOTHING, I TELL YOU!<strong>

* * *

><p>Friendship is Magic, Chaos is Power<br>Act 1- The Four Regroup

* * *

><p>After the twitching subsided, Pinkie Pie and the others looked around for the "doozy" she had predicted. Derpy Hooves was delivering the mail, and other background ponies were doing other things, but there were no non-pony strangers as far as the eye could see. "That's strange," Pinkie said. "These predictions always happen more or less immediately." There was a brief pause, and then the six ponies went their separate ways.<p>

It wasn't until the following morning that four holes opened up in the sky…

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Sonic had landed on his head. Of course, it wasn't the first time he had gotten his head buried in sand after falling from a great height, but the point is that Sonic had arrived at a beach in a most uncomfortable manner. Pulling his head out and shaking off any excess sand, Sonic noticed that the beach was pristine. Such beaches were a rare sight for the blue hedgehog, as the tourist traps he passed through tended to be somewhat littered. Sonic ran to the top of a nearby mountain to see what was on the other side. The countryside was nice and the plants were metaphorically singing and the birds and the sun was almost up to the top of the sky. Sonic glared at the author of this story, as if to reprimand him for making a Half-Life: Full Life Consequences reference. The author sheepishly grinned and agreed to never do it again.<p>

And so Sonic ran. However, he did not run so far away, as there was a small town not too far from the mountain. As he ran into town, he bumped into something. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was-" Sonic stopped, for he saw what he bumped into: a pink pony with a curly mane of a darker shade of pink. "It's okay. Hey! Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Sonic did not reply, for he was speechless to behold Pinkie Pie herself. "Oh yeah!" Pinkie said. "You're one of the people who watch us!"

* * *

><p>It can't be far-fetched for Sonic the Hedgehog to be a brony. You see, a lull in Eggman activity left Sonic and his friends with a lot of free time. Mario threw a party to celebrate Sonic's 20th anniversary, Knuckles and Rouge confessed their feelings for each other in a romantic tale that I will never write because I'm pretty sure I suck at romantic fanfiction, and Sonic spent a lot of time on the internet, where he was introduced to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Needless to say, Sonic was hooked.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic did not hesitate to explain his predicament. Pinkie replied, "Maybe my friend, Twilight Sparkle, can help. Ooh, I know! I'll throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party, and you can meet her there!" <em>Typical Pinkie Pie<em>, Sonic thought. "Planning, invitations and preparations will take a day or two, so you can stay at Sugarcube Corner with me, if you want." "Yeah, sure. Thanks for offering."

* * *

><p>A beigeish Earth pony with a spiky brown mane and a bowtie was walking in a field. Also, he had an hourglass cutie mark. He didn't notice the unconscious red echidna lying on the ground, because his focus was upon a rift in the sky. "So, this is the last of them," the Doctor said. "I'd best close it with my sonic screwdriver before it does any damage. Wait, what the…" The Doctor was taken aback by a stream of darkness coming from the hole. He could hear the darkness say, "To think that after I was erased from existence, I still lived, yet was trapped in the rift between dimensions. I suppose I have <em>him<em> to thank for releasing me once again… and it seems that there lies an opportunity to… _thank_… him. The Flames may be gone, but I can still regain my omnipotence. **_HAHAHAHA!_**"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, foreshadowing… Anyway, review, please.<strong>


	3. Act 1: Sonic Gaiden and Shadow

**READERS**  
><strong>ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)<strong>  
><strong>Y U NO REVIEW?<strong>

**Blah blah blah I own nothing blah.**

* * *

><p><em>rumble…<em> "Hmm… I'm in the mood for a chili dog," Sonic said. He looked all over Sugarcube Corner, but he found neither bun, nor chili, nor frank. "Dude, you're trying too hard." What? "This fanfiction doesn't HAVE to have fancy-schmancy writing." Fine, just get back to the story. I don't want the fourth wall to be broken too much per chapter. As I was saying, Sonic couldn't find the components necessary for a chili dog. The only logical solution was to ask for help. "Pinkie Pie, I want a chili dog, but I can't find-" Sonic was interrupted by Pinkie, who said, "A chilly dog? The only animal I have is my alligator, Gummy. My friend, Applejack, has a dog, but it's summer, so I don't think Wynona is chilly…" Sonic facepalmed. "No, a CHILI dog. You know, a hot dog with chili on it?" Pinkie Pie giggled and responded, "Silly Sonic! "Chilly" isn't a tangible thing you can just place on a dog!" "…I'm talking about food. Hot dogs are franks made of beef and/or other meats, placed in a bun. A chili dog is simply a hot dog served with chili on it. Chili is a spicy dish that typically includes things like ground beef." Pinkie said, "Oh, I see. But ponies are vegetarians, so we don't have those things." Sonic was horrified. "No chili dogs then?" Pinkie Pie replied, "Nope! Sorry!"  
>Sonic stood there in silence for a few seconds before finally speaking. "<em><strong>FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUU<strong>_-Do you mind if I step outside for a moment?" "Not at all," Pinkie Pie said. She went back to writing the invitations when she heard a slightly muffled, yet still clearly audible scream of "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

* * *

><p>Outside Sugarcube Corner, Sonic was curled into the fetal position, with tears in his eyes. Really, Sonic, I think you're overreacting. So what if Equestria doesn't have chili dogs? "Shut up and let me wallow in angst." Look! "Hm?" Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! NO! It's the plot! Now get up and stick to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was flying high above Ponyville and the surrounding area, trying to improve her speed. She was practicing gliding to reserve energy or something when she noticed a blue spiky… thing running at around the same speed. Sonic was looking directly at her. She decided to ignore the hedgehog until she heard him say, "Hey! Hey, Rainbow Dash! Wanna race?" "How do you know my name?" Dash said as she lowered herself to Sonic's level. "It's a long story. Do you wanna race or not?" Sonic replied. "I should warn you, I'm the fastest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale!" Rainbow Dash said. "Well, there's a reason I'm called the fastest thing alive!" Sonic replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow the Hedgehog braced for a hard landing as he found himself in a cave. However, this landing was not hard in any way whatsoever. In fact, inside that cave, Shadow landed on something relatively soft. As Sigmund Freud rolled in his grave, Shadow decided to try and figure out where he was. To his mild surprise, he was on top of a mound of treasure- gold, jewels, the whole shiny and valuable enchilada. Shadow was imagining Rouge's response to this hoard of treasure when he sensed a familiar energy close by. "That's a Chaos Emerald!" He reached out to grab the gem, when he heard heavy breathing and a deep voice rumbling: "Who dares invade upon my treasure hoard?" Slowly, Shadow turned around to face a GIANT DRAGON. "And what is THAT? Trying to abscond with one of my precious jewels, eh?" Shadow looked at the Emerald, then back at the dragon and said, "This gem was never yours. Besides, I kind of need it." "All these riches are mine! If you dare to challenge me, you shall surely perish!" "Hmph. You asked for it," Shadow said. He teleported onto the dragon's snout, stepped on one of its eyes, and activated the jets in his shoes, releasing fire into the dragon's eye. "Gah! I've been blinded!" the dragon said. Shadow took this opportunity to fire a few Chaos Spears into the reptilian beast's mouth. He began to make his escape down the dragon's back when he was confronted by two more dragons. "Damnit." Fortunately, Shadow had a plan. Unfortunately, he'd be at the mercy of the two new dragons while preparing to carry out the plan. In the face of heavy fire (literally), Shadow took off the rings attached to his gloves. He picked up the stunned dragon by the tail and swung it around himself in a circle before flinging it at the other two dragons, knocking all three of them out cold. With Emerald in hand, Shadow ran away from the cave. He had ran for 10 kilometers before he succumbed to the burns and the fatigue achieved by overexerting himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long with this chapter compared to the last two. I'll try to upload a new chapter once a week.<strong>


	4. Act 1: Tails

**Happy Labor Day! I'd like to thank everybody who've added this story to their favorites or have reviewed it or have added it to their Story Alert thing so far.**

**As usual, I don't own any of the characters in this story. What else is new?**

* * *

><p>So, yeah, the day of the party had finally arrived. Sonic was having a fairly good time despite the looks of curiosity he kept getting from the other ponies, not to mention the total lack of chili dogs- Really, Sonic? You're still miffed about that? Fine, it's nothing I can't handle. Sonic then found himself continuously being pestered by Twilight Sparkle, who was inquiring as to what humans were like. "They're okay, I guess. I mean, this one human I know is pretty evil. He recently chained a bunch of planets to an amusement park he built so that he could drain the alien inhabitants of their energy in order to power some mind-control device. And don't even get me started on the times he put little animals into robots against their will. Then there was this princess I met who developed a crush on me, which was weird, because I'm a hedgehog and she was a human. When she wasn't getting kidnapped, things tended to get awkward fast. And then when I died (I got better, it's a long story), she actually kissed me! Sure, it all ended up technically never happening, but everyone involved remembers what happened as far as I know." Sonic would go on, but Pinkie Pie grabbed his attention. "Sonic," she said, "You have to meet my friend-" "Rainbow Dash? We already met," Sonic replied. "You did?" "Yeah," Sonic said. "I beat her in a race last chapter." "THAT WAS A TIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Rainbow Dash said. "Sure, believe what you want to believe," Sonic said with a smirk on his face. Then, something happened, drawing the attention of Sonic, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight towards Fluttershy. Like, maybe she said something, I don't know. "Fluttershy, where were you?" Pinkie said. "Did you not get the invite?" "No, I was just taking care of these two injured animals I found. There's this black and red creature, and a yellow fox with two tails." Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. "A two-tailed fox! Where did you find him?" he said. "Well, I was picking flowers, when out of nowhere, it fell on me. I also found the black and red one unconscious outside the Everfree Forest. So I took them to my house. I'm really only here to ask Twilight if she had a book on treating burns." "WHERE IS YOUR HOUSE?" "Well, it's-" "Never mind. I'll find it myself." And so Sonic ran in search of Tails. And… <p>

He found him. "Thank God you're okay!" Sonic said as he hugged his friend. "Um, why wouldn't I be?" "Because this is supposed to be a heartwarming scene. Now stop ruining the moment. Oh, hey, Shadow." Also, Knuckles was there. He did something, too. "Now we just need to figure out how to get home," he said. "I believe I can help you with that," said a brown Earth Pony who was also there.

* * *

><p><strong>SONIC AND FRIENDS GOT THROUGH ACT 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've been thinking of having Silver and Blaze appear in this story, but I want to know what you guys think, so please review. Wow, this was a short chapter. It looked longer when I was typing it.<strong>


	5. Act 2

**Hey guys, remember when this fanfiction had over 9000 reviews and was featured on Equestria Daily and the Fanfic Recommendations on TvTropes? Yeah, me neither.**  
><strong>HINT HINT<strong>

**Also, remember when I owned everything appearing in this story and Hell was frozen over? I don't think that even happened!**

* * *

><p>Act 2: Gathering the Chaos Emeralds<p>

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Sonic asked the brown Earth Pony standing before them. "I'm the Doctor." "Could you be a little bit more specific?" Tails asked. "I mean, you're Doctor who?" "No, just the Doctor," the Doctor replied. Sonic muttered something under his breath. I can make out "author" and- hey, that's crossing the line! "I guess you could call me Doctor Whooves," the Doctor said. "It's a pun on 'Who' and 'Hooves'. Clever," Sonic said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Cut to the chase. You said you wanted to help us?" "I was just getting to that, Sonic." Fully realizing the irony, Sonic asked, "How do you know my name?" "You were part of the Solaris Incident, were you not? A rewriting of time of that magnitude wouldn't go unnoticed by a Time Lord like me," the Doctor explained. "As I was saying, I'd like to help you. I'd be more than happy to take you back to your dimension. The only problem is that the part of the TARDIS that allows interdimensional travel has been broken ever since I landed here." "I built an interdimensional transporter once," Tails said. "Maybe I can help fix your... what is a TARDIS, exactly?" "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. The TARDIS is a machine that lets me travel through time and space. It has a device that allows it to change its appearance, but it broke a long time ago and ever since then it looks like a police box. Also, it's bigger on the inside." I can't think of any more dialogue, so I'm just gonna cut to the next scene, okay?<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" "What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked. "Well, I thought I'd poke around the interdimensional thing that needs fixing, and I've come to the conclusion that even if I managed to fix this thing, it would take an enormous amount of energy to start it up again." "Chaos Emeralds," Shadow said. "The combined power of the seven Emeralds should be more than enough to power this machine." "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Tails said. "Wait, how do you know that the Chaos Emeralds made it here with us?" "I have one right he-<em>AAAAARGH!<em>" Shadow howled with pain and fell to the ground. "Mr. Shadow, I told you, you're in no condition to move around so much!" Fluttershy said. Did I forget to mention that the other ponies were there, too? Because they were. "This is great!" Tails said. "I'll just reconfigure the Miles Electric to locate Chaos Emeralds, and…" Tails paused, as he noticed that the screen on his handheld device read:  
>01001001 01000110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100000 01010010 01000101 01000001 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00101100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001010 01010101 01010011 01010100 00100000 01001100 01001111 01010011 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000111 01000001 01001101 01000101<br>"Oh yeah, I forgot to disable the Wisp translator."

* * *

><p>Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were taunting the Cutie Mark Crusaders like the bullies they were <strong><em><span>IHATETHEMSOMUCH<span>_**- What was I talking about? Oh, right. Anyway, the two **_BRATS_** were technically outnumbered, which is why, this time, they were piloting giant mechas. "Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank!" they chanted, when all of a sudden, an explosion destroyed the two robots, **_KILLING THOSE TWO ROTTEN LITTLE FILLIES INSTANTLY ...  
><em>**Ahh, if only... Instead, it was just poor little Apple Bloom they were tormenting, and no giant robots or explosions were involved. The two fillies were doing that, when suddenly, they were enveloped in a blue-green glow, and telekinetically **_SQUISHED LIKE BUGS_**- I mean, telekinetically placed them on the roof of the school **_WHERE THEY DIED OF STARVATION_**-NO! NO! BAD AUTHOR! THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm done now. See you next week! I swear, one of these days I'm going to write a fic where Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon get their comeuppance, and it'll be more gory than <em>Cupcakes<em>, let me tell you.**


	6. Act 2: Second Emerald

**Hey guys! Sorry about the hiatus. I had a lot of trouble finding the motivation to finish this chapter. I'll try to have good reasons for any future hiatuses from now on. :3**

**Disclaimer: In HTML coding, tags tell the computer what to do essentially. For example, a word or phrase you want to be in bold would be flanked by the letter b surrounded by those triangular bracket thingies that look like the letter v rotated 90 degrees. To indicate a stopping point, you would place the same thing on the right of the phrase, only a forward slash would be next to the letter b. This was the joke of the disclaimer I used in the Prologue: The fake tags indicated that I was being sarcastic when I said that I owned both Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony because I was both Hasbro and Sega. But then FF dot net ruined the joke by removing the sideways vs for some reason.**

* * *

><p>"So, Shadow, how'd you get those burns?" Shadow, reclining on Fluttershy's couch, said to Sonic, "I fought off three dragons getting back that Chaos Emerald." "Woah, THREE dragons? I've only ever fought one, and I used a sword!" said Sonic, correctly assuming that Shadow had fought unarmed. Shadow smirked. "I guess that makes me stronger than you," he said. Sonic frowned and retorted, "At least I don't need a pair of special shoes to run as fast as I do. " Sonic and Shadow were about to get in a tussle of cartoony proportions, when Tails announced: "Sonic! Shadow! Knuckles! I've located another Chaos Emerald!" "Really? Where?" Sonic asked. "Coordinates S1E19... In other words, it's just outside of Ponyville, on the outskirts of Maressouri. So… who wants to get this one?"<p>

* * *

><p>Knuckles turned to the unicorn and asked, "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" "I heard you were looking for a gem. I can find gems with my magic, so I thought I could help," said Rarity. Knuckles shook his head. "I'm only looking for one gem in particular. It would take too long if you were to help me. Besides, the gem I'm looking for is… special. I wouldn't be surprised if it somehow managed to block your magic." "Oh, okay," said Rarity. "I guess I'll just look for gems for myself, then." "Can I help?" asked Spike. Knuckles did a double take. Had the dragon been there the entire time? Allow me to never answer that question, as I cut away to Shadow, who seems to be in a bit of a predicament…<p>

* * *

><p>"Care to explain just what the hell is going on?" Shadow growled. "It's simple, really," Sonic said with a wide grin on his face. "Rarity is helping Knuckles find that Chaos Emerald and the other mares are doing other stuff, so I volunteered you to chaperone Apple Bloom's play date with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo." "What? I'm the ultimate life form! I don't have time to be a freaking babysitter!" "Sure you do," Sonic said, his grin wider than ever. "This fanfiction has a strict policy of one Emerald per chapter! Have fun! Oh, before I go, would you mind helping me remove my Trollface? It seems to be stuck."<p>

"D:K"  
><em>SLAM!<em>

Satisfied with smashing Sonic's face, Shadow turned around to face a now-completely trashed living room, with the perpetrators sitting in the center, grinning sheepishly.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Knuckles was surprised. He had dug for no more than fifteen minutes before finding himself smack in the middle of a maze of underground tunnels. Obvious exits were north, south, and Dennis. No, seriously, the entrance to the third tunnel was labeled "Dennis"! This is in NO WAY a shoehorned-in Homestar Runner reference, I assure you. Knuckles frowned. He had hoped to find the Emerald exactly where he started digging. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Sighing, Knuckles closed his eyes and mentally reached out to the Emerald's power. He aimed to thusly gauge the distance between him and the Emerald. In his mind's eye, a grey emerald shape in a box appeared at the bottom of the screen- WHOOPS, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? Ugh, so much for subtlety. As Knuckles traveled down the path marked "Dennis", going deeper and deeper into the underground labyrinth, the shape would blink green. Knuckles was getting closer to the Emerald, but if he had bothered to pay attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed that he was not alone.<p>

In fact, he was being followed.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Shadow asked. "What could have possibly compelled you to wreck the house as fast as possible?" "We thought that maybe we would earn our cutie marks," said Sweetie Belle. "Cutie what now?" "When ponies find out their special talent, a cutie mark appears on their flank!" said Scootaloo. Apple Bloom added, "Almost everypony in our class except for us has theirs, and some of them pick on us because of it. So we decided to work together to get our cutie marks!" "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" said Scootaloo. "Hit it!" "NO! No, that's not necessary," Shadow cried. He had reluctantly agreed to watch an episode of My Little Pony with Sonic not too long ago, and if the Cutie Mark Crusaders' performance in that episode was anything to go by… "Just- just help me clean up."<p>

But the Cutie Mark Crusaders _WEREN'T THEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE. DUN DUN DUN!_

To be continued…?

* * *

><p>"The mole is awake." "Good. Now we can begin the hunting for gems!" "Ugh, my head…" groaned Knuckles, oblivious to his captors. "Wait, the Emerald! I don't have it!" "We do," said the first figure. "And we want you to find more." "Who do you think you are, asking me to be your personal metal detector?" "We… are the Diamond D-" Knuckles punched the dog's face in before he could finish. "My friends need this Emerald. I won't let you have it!" "Grr… HOUNDS! GET HIM!"<br>Knuckles was surrounded by attack dogs. As they closed in, Knuckles wracked his brain for a way to escape. The horde was about to draw blood when Knuckles punched his way out of the crowd, powered up by the Chaos Emerald. He dug his way back to the surface with enough force that the tunnel maze collapsed on top of the Diamond Dogs, killing them instantly only not because this is still My Little Pony. Emerald in hand, Knuckles made his way back to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Also, Shadow rescued the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The Everfree Forest was probably involved, and it was extremely badass.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll try not to take as long writing chapters in the future.<strong>


	7. Act 2: Gaiden

**Hello, everyone! Hope you had a merry Christmas/Hearth's Warming/Decemberween/whatever winter holiday you celebrate! I hope you like my belated present! It's a new chapter! Yaaaaaaaaay! Aren't you excited?**

**… No?**

**Just take the stupid disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow belong to Sega, the Doctor belongs to the BBC (I think) - although the concept of Doctor Whooves definitely belongs to the fans, and any other character appearing in this belongs to Hasbro. While it may seem at times like Sonic and his friends are in a bizarre headcanon/fanon-fueled alternate MLP universe, they are in fact, for all intents and purposes, in the actual canon world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. By choosing to read this fanfiction, you have waived the right to hold me, the author, responsible for any injury – external or otherwise – sustained while waiting for further chapters or while reacting to my mediocre writing. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><em>Grumble…<em> "So hungry…" whined Sonic. He turned to the Doctor, who was having brunch at Sugarcube Corner with his companion/lover (but only if you ship the two together… and I might), Derpy Hooves. You should be able to guess what Derpy was eating. "Yo, Doc! Don't you have a fridge or something with meat in it in that phone booth-shaped DeLorean of yours? I've literally been running on empty since the Prologue!" The Doctor turned to Sonic and frowned. "The TARDIS has feelings, you know!" "Aw, don't worry, Sonic!" said Pinkie Pie as she took out another batch of… cinnamon rolls. "There's this one place that serves great burgers!" The Doctor spat out the coffee or whatever he had in his mouth. He and Sonic looked at Pinkie in shock. "B-burgers? As in hamburgers?" the Doctor asked. "Yep!" Pinkie Pie replied. "Just like the ones in your world!" "But you said you were vegetarians in Chapter 3!" Sonic cried. "Hamburgers are made with BEEF!" "Well, they aren't EXACTLY identical to your burgers… I suppose some explanation is in order," admitted Pinkie Pie. "Our universe's hamburger was invented centuries before Luna was banished to the moon, so its creation has fallen into legend. According to the version I was told as a filly…" Oh boy, it's time for a flashback!

* * *

><p>The Europonean (yes, I know that is a horrible pun) town of Hamburg (you can't ponify EVERYthing, I guess) was awaiting a special visit from Her Majesty, Princess Luna. When she finally arrived, greeting her were the king of the land and his advisor, the King ux Bahamuti the dragon and… um… Moo the cow, respectively.<p>

_**"GREETINGS, BAHAMUTI, OUR OLD FRIEND,"**_ said Luna. _**"HOW ARE YOU?"**_ "Simply splendid, Luna, my dear," replied the king. "I haven't seen you since Discord's defeat. How is Celestia doing, by the way?" "'Tia is… uh, I mean, _**CELESTIA SAID THAT SHE HAS MOVED ON, BUT, ON THE OTHER HAND, SHE HAD DISCORD'S PETRIFIED BODY MOVED TO THE CANTERLOT SCULPTURE GARDEN. FROM WHAT WE HAVE OBSERVED, DISCORD IS VISIBLE FROM CELESTIA'S BEDROOM WINDOW. MAKE OF THAT WHAT YOU WILL."**_ Moo was just about to interject when she was suddenly lifted into the air by an undiscovered geyser, just as ux Bahamuti belched out a stream of fire, roasting Moo instantly. The king tried to catch the corpse, but Moo's body was sliced into pieces by the dragon's super-sharp claws! One of these pieces landed on a stack of bread slices, lettuce, onions, tomatoes, pickles, ketchup and mustard, all of which fell into Luna's open mouth at the same time! "*nom nom nom**gulp* _**THAT WAS DELICIOUS! WE MUST SHARE THIS DISCOVERY WITH ALL OF EQUESTRIA! BUT ALAS, AS IMMORTAL ALICORN GODDESSES, ONLY CELESTIA AND OURSELVES CAN ENJOY IT WITHOUT GETTING A WICKED BAD TUMMYACHE!"**_ Sensing Luna's distress, ux Bahamuti suggested using magic to somehow replicate the stack of foodstuffs that she ate in a form more suited to the common pony's digestive system. An inspired Princess Luna then developed a spell that gave refried beans the taste and appearance of a grilled beef patty. She then made this Transmeatation spell open and available to all of us. YES, TO ALL OF US!

And that's how I got my Cutie Mark!

* * *

><p>"Huh?" was all Sonic had to say. Before Pinkie could respond, Tails rushed in. "Guys! I've found another Chaos Emerald! It's in Appleloosa! Who wants to get it?" Looking at a book she had pulled out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie said, "According to the script, you and Twilight will be looking for the Emerald." This got Sonic's attention. "There's a script for this? I thought the author just made everything up as he went." <em>OH CRAP, HE KNOWS<em>- I mean, th-that's just not true! "Can I see the script, Pinkie?" Sonic asked. "Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said as she tossed the booklet to Sonic! As Sonic looked through the script WHICH TOTALLY EXISTS, BY THE WAY, he commented on certain things, such as references to pop culture and overused memes. He froze when he saw something in particular. "Oh. Oh no. OH NO! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, EVERYPONY!" Sonic screamed. "THERE'S GONNA BE SHIPPING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Don't be like that, Sonic. It won't be THAT bad! Honest! "No way. I'm outta here!" Wait, no, don't jump off the scr-

**GAME OVER**

It hasn't even been three minutes yet…

* * *

><p><strong>ATUHOR'S NOSE: That pun on "transmutation" was originally going to be a pun on "transubstantiation", but I decided that "transmutation" was a more appropriate term given the context it was in. Also, the dragon king's name isn't gibberish. It's actually in the Draconian language. If you want, you could use a translator, but there are probably so many! Are you feeling lucky?<strong>


End file.
